Just Like The Blade You Stain
by MissJuliet
Summary: When you don't believe in any god, whom do you put in this place? Who would you love to bleed for? Dark, Artemis/Holly. Oneshot.


**A/N: I had I twisted idea for a story, but it's not my fault. You should thank (or sue) the Wiedźmin Saga 'Thud' (however, I don't know how could you** **interact with a book). I don't own the humanoid characters, they belong to Eoin Colfer. Terry Pratchett owns the Summoning Dark. I also wanted to thank my beta, XxTotallyObsessedxX :)**

_JUST LIKE THE_

_B L A D E _

_YOU_

_S T A I N_

The ritual of spilling someone's blood - either a slave's or your own - has been known since the very ancient times. People used to bleed for their gods to satisfy them. To show how much they could sacrifice.  
Later, ripping someone's heart out became a sacrilege. A very hostile deed.  
It was unheard of to shed blood in the honor of someone other than your god. It exacerbated in the Middle Ages.  
Now, think.  
When you don't believe in any god, whom do you put in this place?  
Who would you love to bleed for?

xxx

It waited in the eternal night in the misty city, not knowing the dawn.  
It never rained here, sun never shone. There was place in between, captured in the foggy moment just before the first drop falls down from the ominous clouds.  
The entity was very pleased. It was so easy -as usual- to enter. Something wasn't right, though.  
Something was pushing it away, forcing it to leave. However, It wasn't going to depart without a fight. But then, it would leave anyway, as the body would not be useful any more.

xxx

She pushed him against the wall, dragging him by his tie so she could reach his lips' level. He embraced her even tighter than he had before and started to nibble on her pointy ear. She giggled.

"Shall we?" he said, hand gesturing towards his bedroom. They passed the corridor, drenched in silky, silent darkness, only their fast  
breaths rustling.

The door closed, and she ran her fingers through his jet black hair, surrounding his pale face like dark sky enwrapping the moon.  
He captured her lips in a amorous kiss.  
Passionate kisses, hands exploring well-known bodies, senseless whispers, cloths landing on the floor, tongues entwining, three unfamiliar words being said.  
He started placing small kisses on her neck, bare shoulders and chest, sending thrills down her spine.  
Something else flowed down. Warm liquid, leaking from his wrist.  
He brought his hand to her cheek, his blood seeping from his vein and floating down her body. Crimson liquid was twinkling, ghostly in the moonlight.  
He smeared it on her back, kissing her again, with blood on his lips. It tasted sweet and sour, with iron flavour.  
"You like it, don't you?" he asked breathlessly.  
She nodded in answer, not wanting to break the truly vampiric kiss, and bit his lower lip.  
Artemis moaned a little, and gave her a silver knife, its handle inlaid with emeralds. The dagger gleamed as she touched her wrist.  
Streaks of dark red blood running down her forearms, hasty and passionate kisses, somehow everything full of love. Her blood merged with his on Artemis' chest. Then, almost deliriously, she drew a small heart on his cheek.  
They landed on bed, quickly removing the rest of clothing, and drawn in bed sheets.

xxx

Morning. Two bodies. No wounds, as their magic joined them in their bloody dance, healing the cuts during the night.  
It was the first time they did it. And the last.  
Maybe once was enough, only one bleeding night, only one bloody union, only one bath in the blood.  
Later, they wouldn't be able to explain it to each other, they couldn't figure out the reason for why they had done it. And why one more time would be inadequate.  
Such an ignition left an indelible reminiscence. It was just a passion, tender in some foreign way.  
Now they lie in each others embrace, listening to the heartbeats in their sleep.

xxx

The entity hissed, almost inaudibly.  
The misty city was fading away. It knew it couldn't come back.  
He had managed to get rid of It.  
It cowered, its pride broken for the second time.  
Summoning Dark leapt into the forest, running away at the crack of dawn.


End file.
